Reborn's Party Invitation
by DreamSugar
Summary: Everyone in the Arcobaleno, Varia, and Vongola family have recieved an invitation from Reborn. Lal wonders what Reborn is scheming... A Cololal tribute! Rated T just in case. Btw, I don't own KHR or any of the characters...  -Completed
1. Chapter 1: The letter

**_Chapter 1: The Letter_**

"Oi, Lal! Reborn sent you something!" Iemitsu hands Lal Mirch a letter.

"Thanks Iemitsu. I'll take it from here." Lal opens the letter and scanned the contents inside.

"What the..!" Lal was astonished after reading the letter.

It seemed that Reborn has sent a letter to all the members of the Arcobaleno, Varia, and Vongola family. The letter seemed like a party invitation of some sort. The letter instructs everyone to meet at Vongola Headquarters at 12:00 (pm) sharp and to wear comfortable clothing.

'_I wonder what Reborn is planning. Not that I would ever know._' She thought worriedly.

She quickly got ready and excused herself from Iemitsu. As she stepped outside, she heard flapping from a pair of wings behind her. She quickly whipped out her weapon and turned around. What she saw next made her blush.

"C-Colonello!" Stuttered Lal

"Hey Lal!" Colonello smiled, "Reborn told me to pick you up, kora! Did you receive the letter he sent you?" He eyed the letter she held in her hand. "Yup, seems like you received it, kora!"

"Of course!" Lal glared at Colonello. "Do you have any idea what his mind is planning?"

"No idea, kora!"

"Hmph, some help you are. So, are you going to send me to Vongola Headquarter or what?"

"Okay, kora! Hold on tight!" Colonello grabbed hold of Lal's hand.

"L-Let go of me Colonello!" Lal tried to slap his hand away. Instead, Colonello tightened his grip. Falco started to flap his wings and soon they were airborne.

* * *

><p>"We're here, kora!" Falco dropped off Colonello and Lal at the entrance and began preening its feathers.<p>

"Finally," Lal was relieved that the ride was over. She was blushing during the entire ride.

"Ciaossu~ Colonello, Lal Mirch."

Reborn suddenly appeared underground wearing the mole outfit.

"Reborn!" Lal gazed at him, "What are you wearing?"

"It's my mole outfit. Can't you tell?" He smirked "So, how was the trip?"

Lal's face hardened. "Nothing special. Anyways…" She pointed her gun at Reborn "Why did you summon us here?"

"Calm down Lal," Colonello tries to soothe Lal down. She finally decides to put her gun away but, still glares at Reborn.

"Well? Start talking bastard!"

Reborn smirked again. "I just invited everyone over for a little party," he said in an "innocent" voice.

Lal shivered. "Really? Are you sure?" Lal glared at him with suspicion in her eyes. "If you lie to me, your next stop will be heaven!"

"Oh no, I wouldn't like that," he said in his sweet voice again.

"And stop using that _disgusting_ voice!" Lal commanded.

"Make me." Reborn dodges Lal's gun shots with ease. He then throws down a vial. She catches it and looks at the contents inside.

"What's with these pills?" asks Colonello.

"Verde invented them. Eat them and they will let you temporarily turn back to your original forms. So far, his invention could let you stay an adult up to 12 hours. Ciao!" Reborn soon jumps out of sight.

Lal studies the pills. (As we all know, the Arcobaleno don't exactly trust Verde…) There were 4 pills inside the vial. She took 2 of them and put them inside her pocket. Then, she throws the vial containing the rest of the pills to Colonello.

Colonello catches the vial and stuffs it in his pants. "Well, should we get going, kora?"

"Yeah," she replies and marches in to Vongola Headquarters with Colonello trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>This is my first fan-fict so it's not all that great...<p>

More chapters to come! Please give me feedback on how my story is so far :)

I DO NOT own KHR or any of the other characters...


	2. Chapter 2: Party Introductions

**_Chapter 2: Party Introductions_**

"Colonello Sempai! Lal Sempai! You're _finally_ here!" Skull immediately says once they enter the room. Both of them glare at Skull; which causes him to hide behind Vongola Tenth.

"Glad you could make it Colonello. You too, Lal," greeted Tsuna.

"Sure thing, kora!" replies Colonello. Lal just nods.

"VOOOOIIIIIIII! We're here for you SCUMS!" Squalo and the rest of the Varia soon appears behind them.

"Tsk, loud as always," grumbled Gokudera. Yamamoto laughs in amusement.

"Hello. I hope we're not too late…" Aria says as she walks in. Ganma follows her in to the room.

Aria's voice lured the attention of two girls.

"Hahi! Is that Aria desu?" asks Haru to Kyoko.

"Aria! Nice to see you again!" cries Kyoko. The two girls embrace Aria at the same time.

"I'm glad to see you, too. So, how's everyone doing?" Soon, the three girls were chatting lively with each other.

Lal Mirch looked around the room. It was really spacey and had a grand staircase. There were snacks on the tables (it is morning….) with drinks on the side. Lal grabbed a sports drink and a piece of toast from the table. Sitting down, she watches everyone chatting, chasing, and from the corner of her eye, she sees Hibari and Mukuro fighting. She was so busy watching them that she didn't notice Colonello's presence behind her.

_**Colonello's POV: **_

"Hey Reborn! How long before the party starts?" I asked as I approached Reborn.

"In 10 minutes. Why not just enjoy yourself while you're here? Look, Lal is sitting there all by herself. Why not go join her and keep her company?" Reborn then strolls away.

'_Hmmm, he's being awfully kind today. Something must be planned_.' I turn around and head toward Lal. As I cross the room, I see Lal looking at Hibari and Mukuro fight. She seemed to be observing the way they fought one another. As she watches them, I stare at Lal. Her blue hair, her infrared visor, and her outfit seem to attract me. Suddenly, a thought came in to my head. I went up to Lal and wrapped my arms around her. She tenses up as I whisper, "It's almost time for the party to start. Would you like me to help you finish that leftover toast, kora?"

_**Lal's POV:**_

'_Hmmm, their fighting style isn't bad but it could be better_' I thought as I watched the battle continuing. I was so concentrated that I didn't notice Colonello's presence. The next thing I know, I felt two arms wrap around my body and a voice saying, "It's almost time for the party to start. Would you like me to help you finish that leftover toast, kora?"

I immediately knew whose voice it was. It was no other than Colonello. "N-No! What are you talking about?" I easily pinned him on the ground. "Don't mess with me." I said as I glared at him.

Colonello chuckled and then winced in pain. "I get it, kora! Could you let me go now? Anyways, I'm kind of hungry for toast."

"Go get a toast from the table yourself!" I yelled as I let him go.

"But I only want half of a toast." Colonello begged me with his blue eyes. Soon, I was staring at his eyes. His eyes were as deep and blue as the sea.

"Lal? LAL!" I snapped out of my trance.

"W-What is it Colonello?" I snapped.

"So, can I have your piece of bread?" Colonello asked again.

"Fine, take it!" I said angrily.

"Are you sure you won't regret it?"

"Why would I regret it?"

Colonello smirked. "First, you can give me your toast." I hand over the half-eaten toast.

"Now what?"

"I'll tell you after I finish eating it." He swallows the toast and finishes off with a swig from his cola. "Okay, now I'll tell you, kora!"

"What is it?" I growled, patience fading away fast.

"Well, we just did an indirect kiss, kora!" He smiled brightly.

I stared at Colonello. That sentence took a while to process my mind. Once I got it, I turned away from him and blushed. '_Oh my gosh, what did I just do? I actually kissed him! Well, it's an indirect kiss but still! I fell for his trap! I'm going to skin him alive!_' I turned back to Colonello with a look in my eyes that clearly said '_you're dead_' and started to chase him around the room. Colonello just laughed and made a run for his life.

_**Author's POV:**_

*The door opens and Tsuna comes running in

"Everyone! Reborn said to….." Tsuna's voice trailed off. On the ground, he sees Colonello on the ground and Lal Mirch on top of him. He blushes and looks away.

"Oi Lal, I never knew you loved Colonello _THAT_ much." Reborn said, smirking at them.

"What? I never -"Suddenly, Reborn shot a pill in to Lal's mouth and another pill in Colonello's mouth.

The pill immediately went in to effect and soon, Lal and Colonello were engulfed in blue smoke

* * *

><p>Sorry, Tsuna is kind of OOC. Please give me some feedback so I could improve! Thank you :)<p>

Thank you to:

MNZ612 for helping me


	3. Chapter 3: Adult Arcobaleno

**_Chapter 3: Adult Arcobaleno_**

By now, everyone crowded around the place where Colonello and Lal Mirch were, ready to see their original forms again.

Reborn stood in front of the blue smoke and draped two tablecloths over the puffs of smoke. Then, he faced the spectators. "Everyone, except for the Arcobaleno, leave now,"

"VOOOIII! Why do we have to leave!" yelled Squalo.

"Kufufufu, why can't we see how they look like?" questioned Mukuro. Everyone started to protest and ask why they couldn't stay either. As a result, Reborn fired a lone gunshot in to the air.

"Leave. Or you will regret it."

"Hii! We get it Reborn, we get it!" Tsuna rushes towards the exit.

Everyone follows Tsuna, murmuring and wondering why they had to leave. Once the last person was out the door, Reborn closed the door and locked it. By then, the blue smoke already cleared and there sat adult Colonello and Lal.

"My body feels weird, kora!" were the first words that came out of his mouth. Lal, on the other hand, just tried her best to cover up her body.

Reborn turned to Aria. "Aria, could you please give Lal and Colonello the clothes in my suitcase? It's near the grand staircase."

Aria nodded and crossed the room to get the suitcase. She opened it up and took out the top two outfits and gave them to Colonello and Lal. As they got changed, Reborn gave instructions to the rest of the Arcobaleno.

"As you see here, after you eat the pill, your clothes will be too small for your original form. So, I asked Leon to make outfits similar to the one you're wearing now. The only difference is that these clothes will shrink and grow with you."

"Ah, now I see why you asked everyone to leave," said Fong.

"Yeah," said Viper.

"Wait, I don't get it!" complained Skull. (Just in case: Reborn asked everyone to leave because it would be really embarrassing for Colonello and Lal if they were seen naked.)

"So is everyone ready?" asked Reborn.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" cried Skull. (And as usual, everyone ignores him)

"Wow, kora! These clothes fit me really well!" Everyone turns and sees Colonello in his clothes. "It's actually no different to the usual clothes I wear kora!"

"Glad you approve, Colonello," said Reborn, "It _is_ made from Leon's silk after all."

"I'm impressed, Reborn," Everyone soon turn their attention to Lal. "You seem to have copied every detail…"

"It's time to turn in to our original forms. Everyone grab a cloth. Aria, please hand the right outfit to each person," instructed Reborn. "Viper, you may go first since you were so eager to break the curse."

"My name is Mammon!"corrected Viper.

"Fine. Mammon, you may go first." corrected Reborn.

Viper took his clothes from Aria and dove under his tablecloth. He swallowed the pill and disappeared in indigo-colored smoke.

The next person to change back was Fong. He disappeared in red smoke. After Fong was Skull in violet smoke, then Verde in green, and finally, Reborn in yellow. It took a while for everyone to change in to their attire but they somehow managed. All of them had to rest a bit because their bodies felt weird. (After all, being a baby for so long and suddenly changing back in to an adult is hard on the body.) During the resting time, all the Arcobaleno looked at one another, trying to remember how each of them looked like.

_**Colonello's POV:**_

'_Everyone looks so different, kora!_' I stare at the entire group. My eyes soon wondered off to Lal. '_She looks the same, like back then._' I stare at her beautiful, blue hair and her developed body. '_She looks so lady-like now._' I guess I was too mesmerized that I didn't notice Lal turning around.

"What is it?" she huffed.

I finally snapped out of my trance. "Huh? Oh, nothing, kora! I was just thinking about how lady-like you look."

"Y- You bastard! Don't tease me!" she yells at me. Of course, I could see very well that's she's embarrassed.

"What's wrong with saying the truth, kora?" I grinned, innocently.

"Are you -" Lal started to say back but, she was cut off by Reborn.

Reborn stood up to his full height. I could see a look in his eyes I knew all too well. _'He's scheming something all right,'_ I thought as I tuned in to what he had to say.

_**Lal's POV:**_

'_I'm back… I'm really back!_' I thought as I looked around the room. Everyone was back to their original forms (except Aria, because she was already an adult). _'Everyone looks so different. I'm just not used to seeing this._' I turn to my right and catch Colonello staring at me.

"What is it?"I huffed.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, kora! I was just thinking about how lady-like you look."

I blushed and yelled, "Y- You bastard! Don't tease me!"

"What's wrong with saying the truth, kora?" grinned Colonello.

"Are you -" I was immediately interrupted by Reborn.

Reborn got up and faced all the Arcobaleno. From the corner of my eyes, I see a small smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now then, I think everyone has had enough time to rest. It's time for the party to start!"

* * *

><p>Sorry if you spot any grammar errors. I usually mix up past, present, and future tenses. Please give me some feedback so I could improve! Thanks :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Reborn Knowledge

**_Chapter 4: Reborn Knowledge_**

**'BAM!'** Reborn slams open the door and walks in. The rest of the Arcobaleno file after him.

Everyone turned around and gawked at all the Arcobaleno. They have never seen any of them in their adult forms before (except Aria and Lal).

Belphegor snickered. "Ushishishi, is that Mammon I see?"

"R-Reborn! Is that really you?" stammers Tsuna.

"Wao, the baby looks stronger than before. Just my type!" Hibari whips out his tonfas, ready to fight.

"Calm down, Hibari!" Dino quickly tries to calm down his student.

"Reborn's and Master's (Colonello) appearance changed to the EXTREME!" yells Ryohei.

" Master!" cries I-pin, happy to see her master again.

"I-pin. I guess this is the first time you've seen me like this," smiles Fong.

Soon the entire room was filled with lively chatter and conversations. Everyone swarmed around the Arcobaleno, giving them all their attention. But, after 5 minutes, Reborn pointed his gun towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger. Everyone stopped their talking and turned to Reborn.

"It's time for the party to start. All of you going to be split in to teams. I've already made a list." He pulls out a list from his jacket and pins it on a bulletin board next to him. Everyone crowded around the bulletin board to see what team they were in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red team members: Gokudera, Belphegor, and Fong.<strong>_

_**Orange team members: Tsuna, Xanxus, Dino and Aria.**_

_**Yellow team members: Ryohei, Lussuria, and me.**_

_**Green team members: Lambo, Leviathan, and Verde**_

_**Blue team members: Yamamoto, Squalo, Colonello, and Lal Mirch.**_

_**Indigo team members: Chrome, Mukuro, Fran, and Viper.**_

_**Violet team members: Hibari, Skull, and Ganma.**_

_**Spectators / Helpers: Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, and I-pin. **_

* * *

><p>"What? Why am I in the same team as Colonello?" exclaimed Lal.<p>

"And why am I not with Xanxus?" complained Levi.

"Hey," Gokudera says suddenly, "Everyone is split in teams based on their attributes!"

"Not me," countered Ganma. "I'm in the Violet team even though I have the Lightning attribute,"

"That's because we didn't have enough members on the Violet team," Reborn walks up to Ganma. "It wouldn't be fair if there were only two people on the Violet team. Aria agreed, too." Aria gives Ganma an apologetic smile.

Ganma sighed. "Fine..."

"Glad you agree. Now, line up in to your teams! Bianchi, please lead our spectators to the control room. I'm going to start explaining the rules to this party."

"Yes, Reborn," replied Bianchi. "This way girls! You don't want to keep everyone waiting," Reborn watched them leave before turning back to the group.

"Here are the rules to the party: One, you may not use flames unless instructed. Second, everyone must have a turn. Finally, if you fail, you're entire team is disqualified and will go through intense training with me." Reborn's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I knew there was a catch! Reborn would never host a normal party…" Dino sighed in disappointment.

"Did you say something, _no good student_ of mine?" He glared and pointed his gun at Dino.

"N-No, Not at all," replied Dino shakily. (Reborn was scary enough as a baby. Now that he's temporarily back in his original form, he gains _everyone's_ respect)

"Now, there are going to be three rounds to this 'party'. First round is Trivia, second round is Daring Doors, and the final round is the Obstacle Course. The winning team shall receive this envelope. The prize is stated inside." Reborn looks around. "Any questions?" No one dared to raise their hand. "Good, now, each group will nominate 1 person to stand in front of me."

Everyone sprang in to action and in one minute, each group had their representative standing in front of Reborn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red team: Gokudera<strong>_

_**Orange team: Tsuna**_

_**Yellow team: Reborn**_

_**Green team: Lambo**_

_**Blue team: Lal Mirch**_

_**Indigo team: Viper**_

_**Violet team: Ganma**_

* * *

><p>Leon transforms in to a remote and Reborn presses a button. Suddenly, buzzers fell from the ceiling and landed in front of the representatives.<p>

"It's time for the Trivia game. Grab your buzzers and listen. If you succeed in answering, you will use the maps on the table to get to your next destination."

_**Meanwhile, at the Control Room:**_

"Wow, it's so spacious in here!" gasped Kyoko. The Control room was like a second living room! There were ten chairs, two tables, a sofa, a fridge, and even a mini- kitchen! In the middle of the room, there was a rug with 'Welcome' on it. The only difference was the monitors and screens spread around the room. After all, this room _is_ Control Center.

"Hahi! I see Tsuna at the monitor screens!" giggled Haru.

"I want to have fun with Lambo and Master," complained I-pin.

"I'm sorry, but you girls won't be able to participate. Instead, you will be introducing your event," Bianchi handed a script to Kyoko and Haru "Look at the front cover of your script."

"I got Dares, desu!"

"And I got Obstacle Course!"

"I-pin, you will help me with the Trivia Round," Bianchi lifted I-pin to the control panel. She then looked at the watch on her wrist. "It's time for the 'party' to start. Haru gets the middle control and Kyoko gets the one after Haru. Once you see a team, you will tell them what to do. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" answered the girls.

"Let's get started."

* * *

><p>'<strong>Click' <strong>

Everyone looks up in surprise and sees speakers on the walls.

"Hi everyone~ I'll be explaining the rules to the Trivia Round," says a voice.

"Sis…" Gokudera turns green.

"Here are the rules and instructions to this game. The participants may not ask for help from their team mates. The questions will also get harder as the game progresses. If you know the answer to a question, you will have to 'buzz in' to answer it. Once you 'buzz in', you will have 10 seconds to answer. If you don't answer or get the answer wrong, you are disqualified! First question,"

I-pin's voice is soon heard through the speakers. "What is Reborn's favorite drink?"

Reborn and Lal press the buzzer. Unfortunately for Lal, Reborn beat her to it. "Espresso," he answers.

"Correct!" Bianchi's voice booms. "Yellow team, you may pass to the next round."

"We're fired up to the Extreme!" Ryohei calls as Yellow team takes their leave.

"Second question, Reborn can fire a bullet within how many seconds?" asks I-pin.

Lambo, Lal, and Viper buzz in.

"Lambo, what's the answer?" asks Bianchi.

"One million!" he says confidently.

"Wrong!" Bianchi pulls a rope in front of her. The ground beneath the Green team suddenly gives way and they all fall down in to a deep pit.

"Next question, Reborn and who sleep with their eyes open?" (Just note that I-pin asks the question and Bianchi answers right or wrong.)

Lal quickly buzzes in.

"Lal, what's the answer?"

"Colonello."

"Correct! Blue team, you may pass to the next round!"

"Aww~ Lal, I never knew you paid so much attention to me," gushes Colonello.

"S-Shut up!" blushes Lal as the Blue team exits the room.

"Hey! All these questions are all about Reborn!" cries Tsuna.

"Deal with it," shoots back Bianchi. "Next question!"

"Reborn can understand Bug language. True or False?" asks I-pin.

Tsuna and Viper buzzes in at the same time.

"Wow, this is a first. Both of you may answer," says Bianchi with a hint of surprise in her voice.

Both of them call out, "True!"

"Correct! Orange team and Indigo team, please proceed to the next course."

"I did it!" cried a relieved Tsuna.

"We passed, boss," says Chrome quietly.

"Good job, Tenth!" says Gokudera happily. '_I can't disappoint the tenth! I must get the next question._' He listens with concentration.

"Last question, Reborn's special attack is?"

The last two team representatives buzz in at the same time.

"Chaos Shot!" they yelled.

"Hey, stop copying me!" glared Gokudera.

"I wasn't copying you," Ganma glared back.

"Correct! Red team and Violet team! Please proceed to the next round!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the Control room:<strong>_

'**Click'**

"I'm glad that's over. How was it I-pin?" asks Bianchi.

"It was fun!" I-pin says happily.

"Hey, what is this?" screams Lambo. Bianchi turns around.

"Reborn said that the losers get locked in this cage. Here's some food and you guys could watch the rest of the teams on your left."

"Gotta…Stay…Calm… I can't!" Lambo soon puts on a tantrum. Kyoko quickly hands over a piece of candy to Lambo.

"Don't cry Lambo, don't cry," He quiets down and turns his attention to the screen.

"Hmph, I don't see why I have to be here, too," grumbles Verde.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules." said Bianchi sympathetically.

Suddenly, Haru yells, "Hahi! I see the Yellow team!" Bianchi turns around and rushes to Haru's side.

'_This should get interesting'_ smiles Bianchi as she watches the screen.

* * *

><p>Ah, these chapters are getting longer XD Sorry if I messed up the tenses again. I'm really bad at getting them right. Also, there isn't any POV in this one... but the next chapter does :D<p>

Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback of my story :) I'll try my best to make it even better :D


	5. Chapter 5: Yellow and Blue team!

**_Chapter 5: Yellow and Blue team!_**

"We're here," Reborn states as he pushes open the door to the next course.

"Why did, _huff_, we have to_, huff_, run all the way here?" gasps Ryohei and Lussuria. Both of them tried their best to catch up to Reborn.

"It's training," Reborn says simply.

"_Huff_, now I see…." They both tried their best to recover.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Click'<strong>

"Welcome to the second course, desu! You are now standing in the room with Daring Doors! Here's what you do: Choose a door and enter it!" Haru explains cheerfully. "That's all I'm telling you. The rest should be easy to figure out. Good luck!"

'**Click'**

Ryohei looked around the room. This were six doors in a row. All the doors looked alike except there were silver numbers on them. "I choose the sixth door to the EXTREME!"He rushes to the door and opens it. Reborn and Lussuria follow after him. Once all 3 members entered the door, the door snapped shut. Outside, the silver number on the door turned gold.

"The door locked us in!" cried Lussuria in his 'female' voice.

In the room, there was a table with a box in it. On the side were instructions.

_**Instructions:**_

1) Put your hand inside the box.

"Put hand in to the EXTREME box!" repeated Ryohei.

2) Pull out a piece of paper inside the box. Read the paper and do the dare. There will be a time limit listed on the bottom of the dare. If you don't complete the dare within the time limit, you're disqualified. If you do complete the dare, the door will unlock and your team could proceed to the Obstacle Course. Have fun and Good luck!

Ryohei takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Reborn.

"It seems that we have 5 minute to do this dare. Ryohei, your dare is to dress up as a girl and make 10 girly poses,"

Suddenly, a chestful of clothes dropped down. Reborn opened the box and takes out a frilly pink dress, white gloves, a blonde wig, red high heel shoes, a jewelry box, and a flowery parasol.

Ryohei groaned. "This is going to be embarrassing to the EXTREME!"

As he stripped off his clothes, Lussuria fiddled with the dress. As soon as Ryohei was done, Lussuria opened the zipper of the dress.

"Step in," commanded Lussuria.

Ryohei shivered and did as he was told. Lussuria quickly put on the dress, zipped it up and pulled on the white gloves. Then, he put the blonde wig on Ryohei's white hair. As Lussuria combed the wig, Reborn chose out the jewelry. Reborn hands Lussuria a ruby necklace and he clasped the necklace on Ryohei's neck. Ryohei stepped in to high heels and turned to Lussuria. As Reborn leaned back to admire his and his teammate's work, he noticed something was missing. Turning back, he grabbed the parasol and gave it to Ryohei.

"My, my, you look like a _real _girl now!" gushed Lussuria.

"Ryohei, make 10 poses. We're running out of time," instructed Reborn. "You have a younger sister so you must know a few girly poses."

"I'll try…" mumbled Ryohei, clearly embarrassed. Ryohei quickly made some poses as Reborn secretly snapped pictures. Things were going quite well until the ninth pose. He had run out of poses to do! As the last few seconds ticked away, Ryohei turned to the surveillance camera.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. I can't think of what else to do."

At the control center, Kyoko looked at her brother and whispered, "You tried your best, brother. I'm proud of you."

'**Click'**

"Times up, desu!" Haru pulled the rope and the ground below them gave way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Blue team:<p>

"VOIIII! The map says to take a left!" Squalo instructed. They all made a left and saw the door to the next course already opened.

Yamamoto laughs, "It seems that the Yellow team went ahead of us!"

"Let's go, kora!" Colonello runs through the entrance. He stops short after seeing six doors in front of him.

'**Click'**

"Hahi! Welcome to the second course! You are now standing in the room with Daring Doors! Congrats on being the second group here! Here's what you do: Choose a door and enter it! That's all I'm telling you. The rest should be easy to figure out," Haru explains again. "Good luck, desu!"

**'Click'**

Lal turns to her group "Which door do we enter?"

"Door number one, kora!" answer Colonello.

"Ha-ha, sure!" laughed Yamamoto.

"Fine," Lal sighs. "You enter it first Colonello,"

Colonello went to door number one and opened it. After everyone filed in to the room, the door slammed shut. Squalo runs to the door and tries to open it.

"VOII! We're locked in!"

Ignoring Squalo, Lal went up to the table. "Look, there's instructions on what to do,"

Colonello reads the instructions and puts his hand in to the box. He takes out his dare and reads it.

_**Colonello's POV:**_

'_Hmmm, the instructions seem pretty simple_,' I thought. I reached in to the box and take out my dare. As I read the paper, I grinned.

Dare: Kiss the female on your team _on the lips_! The kiss has to last one minute. Time limit: three minutes.

'_Lucky me, kora! An excuse to kiss Lal!_' I turn around slowly, looking at her.

_**Lal's POV:**_

'_Uh-oh, Colonello's staring at me. I've got a bad feeling about this…_' I shivered.

"What's the dare Colonello? Hurry up and do it!" I barked at my former student.

"Are you sure, kora?" he asks.

"Of course!" I said, exasperated.

"Ok, you said so, kora!" Colonello walked up to me and grabbed my waist.

"W-What are you doing Colonello?" I blush as I struggle to break free from his strong grasp.

"Doing what my dare told me to do, kora!" he grinned innocently

I look up, "And what is your -" I was cut off with a kiss on the lips. His kiss was gentle yet firm. '_Oh my gosh, what the hell is he doing? This time, I'm kissing him for real! What should I do?_" I eyed Colonello as he continued kissing me.

"Close your eyes, Lal" Colonello whispered.

I was so stunned that I did as I was told. The kiss felt good on my lips. Soon, I felt Colonello's tongue, asking permission to enter my mouth. I open my mouth slightly and his tongue went in, exploring my mouth. I whimper as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ummm," Squalo coughed. Even _he_ was in a loss for words! "One minute is up Colonello."

I snapped out of the moment and broke the kiss. Both of us were panting hard.

"T-There! The dare is done," I blush and pushed myself out of Colonello's grasp. As I walk towards the door, I call back to them. "Well? Stop staring and let's get to the next course!"

_**Colonello's POV:**_

'_The kiss felt good,_' I thought happily as we followed Lal out the door. 'And s_he's so cute when she blushes, kora!_'

"The map says to take a right turn," reads Yamamoto.

Lal suddenly pauses.

"What's the matter, kora?" I ask.

"I don't know, I feel…. Strange…" Lal looks at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Did you not like the kiss?" I smirked at Lal.

"Y-You Bastard! I- I – I didn't dislike it…" her voice trails off and she blushes as looks down on the floor.

As I reached out to hug her, I was suddenly enveloped in a puff of blue smoke.

* * *

><p>I'm REALLY sorry for Ryohei fans. But, I couldn't think of another good dare...<p>

Yay! Finally, some development! Sorry, I think that there was a bit of OOC...

Also, please send me feedback so I know where to improve :D It also helps as support as I try to finish my chapters :)


	6. Chapter 6: On the Way to the Final Round

**_Chapter 6: On the way to the Final Round_**

"Colonello?" Lal's eyes were wide open in surprise and worry.

"…." No answer.

"Colonello?" her voice was rising with panic. '_What just happened? What happened to Colonello?_' Her screams sent the rest of her teammates running to her.

"VOII! What happened to you –"Squalo eyed the puff of blue smoke. "What _is_ that?"

"Where's Colonello?" asks Yamamoto as he jogs to where they were.

Trying to control her emotions, Lal points to the puff of blue smoke. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared and there sat Colonello.

"Colonello became a baby again!" Yamamoto said in surprise. Colonello looks up and blinks; surprised that he was back (and at a good moment too!).

Lal walks up to Colonello and scooped him up in her arms. "It seems that the effects of the pill wore off on you." She hugs him tightly. "You idiot! Don't scare me like that," she whispered.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Lal." Colonello smiled.

"Haha", Yamamoto chuckled, "It's a happy ending!"

"Sorry to intrude, but we need to get _going_!" Squalo impatiently turned and started to walk.

Lal put Colonello on the ground and started to follow Squalo. All of a sudden, she felt a tug from her left leg. She looked down and sees Colonello tugging her leg.

"C-Colonello! What's wrong?" Lal asked as she gently picked up Colonello. Colonello replied by snuggling closer to her chest.

'_Why that little..._' Lal's first reaction was to slap him across the face. But after seeing his blissful face, she couldn't strike him. Instead, Lal put her hand down and held Colonello in her arms. As she walked, Colonello smiled and dozed off to dreamland…..

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>During the same time, in the Control Room:<span>_**

'**Click'**

"Hahi! My event is finally done, desu!" Haru sighed. She got up from her seat and started to stretch.

"Move it! I want to see the screen, monya!" Lambo threw a tantrum at Mukuro.

Haru winced at the yelling and turned to Bianchi. "It's getting crowded over there. I hope they have enough room…"

"It's no surprise that it's getting crowded. Green team fell in to the cage first after getting a question from the Trivia round wrong. The Yellow, Indigo, and Violet teams failed to complete their dares. Yellow team member Ryohei completed dressing up as a girl, but failed doing 10 poses. Indigo team member Fran failed to land a punch to the person next to him (_which happened to be Mukuro_). Finally, Violet team member Skull failed to make the person next to him smile (_which happened to be Hibari_)."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short clip from the Indigo team:<strong>_

_Dare: Land a punch on the person next to you. Time limit: 5 minutes._

Fran turns to Mukuro. "Master, I'm going to hit you now,"

"Oh? Really?" Mukuro dodges Fran's attempt to punch him.

"Master, stop dodging," Fran makes another move. Mukuro ignores him and dodges again.

(This went on for five minutes. Haru pulled the rope once the time was up.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short clip from the Violet team:<strong>_

_Dare: Make the person next to you smile. Time limit: 3 minutes._

_'Who's next to me_?' Skull turns around and sees Hibari. A sweatdrop falls down his face. _'I have to make Hibari smile?_'

"H-Hibari, can you smile for me?" asks a terrified Skull.

"Hn," Hibari turns away from Skull.

"Please?" he begged.

"Hn," Hibari still ignores Skull. Skull decides to try a different approach.

"Umm, knock knock?"

(In the control room, Reborn laughs at Skull's attempts to make Hibari laugh. Once the time was up, Haru pulls the rope.)

* * *

><p>"It's ok, I made sure that everyone will have some space," Reborn took a sip of his espresso. Haru still looked worried. "Besides, not everyone is in there."<p>

"Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled. "I've wanted to ask for some time but, why aren't the Arcobaleno in here with us?"

"Because, this is my party," Reborn turned to Mukuro with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"…." Mukuro decides to play it safe and keeps quiet.

"**OOF"**

The wall of the cage opens and the Violet team tumbles in.

"Ciaossu Skull. Seems that you failed your teammates again," Reborn smirks at Skull with pure pity.

"Don't look down on me! It's impossible to try making him smile!" Skull points at Hibari.

"Hn," he turns away from Skull.

"Oi, Hibari, since you don't like crowding, you may take Skull's place and join us," suggested Reborn. Hibari takes on his request and steps out of the cage.

"W-Wait a minute! I didn't agree to this!" complained Skull. This earned him a glare from his sempai. "Y-Yes, Reborn sempai," stammered Skull. He quickly backs off to the farthest corner in the cage.

"Ah, it's good to relax once in a while," Mammon sipped the last bit of the strawberry milk. "For once, I'm glad that Verde is here. I wouldn't be able to be back to normal if it weren't for him."

Verde pushed his glasses up to his face. "That might be true, but my invention lasts _up to_12 hours. That means it could wear off anytime soon. Of course, you could always extend your time by eating another pill," To prove his point, Verde popped another pill in his mouth. Whisps of green smoke swirled around Verde and then faded away.

'**Click'**

The 3 Arcobaleno turned their attention to the control area. Kyoko was already speaking in to the microphone. Reborn made a small smile and tipped his fedora. "It seems that the final round going to start soon,"

* * *

><p>This chapter is a bit short :P Just in case you guys didn't catch on, the teams that <strong>DID<strong> pass to the final round are the Red team, Orange team, and the Blue team.

Please review :D


	7. Chapter 7: The Three Competing Teams

**_Chapter 7: The Three Competing Teams_**

'**Click'**

"We're here, Colonello," Lal tries to shake Colonello awake. When that didn't work, she bopped him, _hard,_ on the head.

"Ow! What was that for, kora?" Colonello woke up and rubbed his sore head.

"We're here! Anyways, our announcer told us to wait for the other two teams to arrive so; we have a bit of extra time on our hands." Lal looked around the obstacle course. "It seems that it would be best if you turned back to an adult, Colonello. Eat one of the pills in the vial."

"Your wish is my command," Colonello smirked as he dug in to his pockets. He suddenly paused and looked at Lal sheepishly. "I seem to have….forgotten the vial of pills in my other clothes…" (Remember, the Arcobaleno changed in to clothes Reborn provided.)

"WHAT? How can you be so forgetful?" Lal was outraged! "Now what will you do?"

"…" He thought for a bit. "Hey, do you have your pills?"

"Of course! I'm not as careless as you," huffed Lal.

"Great! May I have one?"

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's your own fault for being so careless," she retorted, "besides, it'll serve well as a punishment."

"Now, Now. Don't get mad at each other," said Yamamoto.

"VOOIIIIII! Just give Colonello the _damn_ pill! We want to win, right?" yelled Squalo.

Seeing that she was outnumbered, Lal sighed. "Fine," Lal takes out a bag from her shorts. She reached in and takes out one of the pills. She held it in front of Colonello. "Here, be grateful idiot,"

"Thanks, Lal!" Colonello jumps up and swallows the pill held between her fingers. Lal flinches as his lips touches her fingers. Once again, Colonello was enveloped in blue smoke. Soon, Colonello was back to his original form.

"Fin-" Lal started to say. But before she could say anymore, Colonello wrapped his strong arms around her.

"You saved me again," he whispered in Lal's ears. Lal flinches again when she feels his breath on her ears. The next thing Colonello knows, the ground met up to his face. Then, Lal picked him off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't take advantage of me," Lal growled. She raises her hand, ready to slap Colonello silly. But right before she delivered a hit, the speakers turned on.

'**Click'**

"Blue team, say hello to the second passing group," said Kyoko. The blue team members looked at the doorway. Soon, the Orange team walked in to the room. "Hello, Orange team,"

Tsuna snapped to attention. '_It's Kyoko's voice!_' he thought as he entered the room.

"Hey, Tsuna!" said Yamamoto. "Hey, Dino!"

"Hey," Dino waved to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna walked to Yamamoto. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine!" answered Yamamoto.

"Boss!" exclaimed Squalo.

"Hm," replied Xanxus. He walked to an armchair and sat down. Then, he closed eyes and started to nap.

"VOOIII! Are you going to_ ignore_ me?"

"It's Aria, kora!" exclaimed Colonello. Colonello grabbed Lal's hand and puller her to Aria.

"Hello Colonello. Hello Lal." Smiled Aria. Lal just nodded.

"Hello, kora!" answered Colonello.

'**Click'**

"Blue team and Orange team, please welcome the final passing team," Said Kyoko's voice over the speakers. Just as she finished her sentence, the Red team entered the room.

"Yo, Gokudera!" greeted Yamamoto.

"Hello, Gokudera," smiled Tsuna.

"Tenth! You made it!" cried Gokudera happily. "It seems that you also passed, baseball freak," huffed Gokudera. Yamamoto laughed in response.

'_So the Red team, Orange team, and Blue team passed…. Interesting,_' Dino smirked as he watched his 'little brother' chat with his comrades.

Bel (AKA: Belphegor) turned to Xanxus, "Ushishishi! Boss passed the second round, too."

"VOOOOIIIIIII! Of course he passed!" Squalo yelled at Bel.

"Shut up, Skums," All the noise was annoying Xanxus.

"Hey Fong," Lal walks up to him. Colonello tags behind Lal.

"Seems that you passed your dare, kora!"

"Yes, it wasn't as hard as we thought. What about your dare?" asked Fong. Colonello grinned while Lal blushed.

"Well, since you asked, my dare was to ki—" before Colonello could finish his sentence, Lal jabbed her elbow in to his side.

"Nothing special happened," replied Lal as Colonello rubbed his side with pain written all over his face.

"Are you ok, Colonello?" asked Aria with a worried expression on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I've experienced this tons of times," Colonello groaned in agony when Aria poked it.

"You don't seem ok..." remarked Aria.

'**Click'**

Kyoko's voice echoed in the room. "Now that all the teams are assembled, I'll start explaining the rules for the Obstacle Course,"

* * *

><p>Yes, my favorite part in the story :D I can't wait to imagine my obstacle course.<p>

There was a bit of OOC in this story, too... Also, sorry for the tenses. As mentioned before, they're my weakness.

Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8: Three Legged Race

**_Chapter 8: Final Instructions and the Three-Legged Race_**

'_**Click'**_

_Kyoko's voice echoed in the room. "Now that all the teams are assembled, I'll start explaining the rules for the Obstacle Course," _

* * *

><p>"This Obstacle race is going to be a tag-relay. There are four events: Three-legged race, Target Shooting, Animal Raceway, and Basketball Shootout," announced Kyoko. "Here are the rules: You can use your flames three times. If you use it more than three times, you are disqualified. Also, you will have to slaptouch your teammate's hand before they start their event. If they run before you tag them, your team will also be disqualified." Kyoko stopped a moment to catch her breath. Gokudera took this chance to ask a question.

"Wait, but my team only has 3 members. What happens to the forth event?"

This time, Reborn's voice came out of the speakers. "Well then, one of you will have to run twice."

"Damn," grumbled Gokudera.

"Now then, everyone partner up with someone in your team,"

Colonello stretched out his hand, "Lal, would you like to be my partner, kora?"

Lal looked at the rest of her group. Yamamoto was already chatting and laughing with Squalo. '_It seems that they're already a team...' _

She turns back to Colonello and sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice,"

Colonello grinned and walked next to her. '_Is today my lucky day or what, kora?'_

"Now then, one pair in your group goes left while the other goes right," Kyoko waited until the groups split up. "The left side will start out first! The right side will take the second part of this course!"

Colonello grinned, "We start out first, kora!"

'_Hm, that means that we do the Three-legged race and Target Shootout…'_ Lal makes a small smile. _'I think we have the advantage!'_

"Attention _right_ teams! Please go to the rooftop, desu!" called Haru. "Reborn-chan has kindly prepared a ride to your destination! Left team, you will stay here and listen to Kyoko's directions."

"VOOIII! That's us!" yelled Squalo as he dragged Yamamoto to the exit.

Yamamoto laughed as he called to Colonello and Lal. "Good luck!"

"You too, kora!"

As soon as the right team left, Kyoko started to speak again.

"Tsuna-kun, on your left, there is a box. Can you get it?"

"O-Ok, Kyoko-chan," stammers Tsuna. He grabs the box and carries it to his team.

"In the box, there are watches that will guide you to your destination," explained Kyoko. "There are also some rope for the 3-legged race. Tsuna-kun, please pass them out to every team."

Reborn's voice soon took over again. "You have five minutes to get ready and practice. After five minutes, there will be a countdown and a gun-shot. As soon as you hear the gunshot, start running through the maze in front of you."

'**Click' **

When the instructions were over, Colonello turned to Lal. "Let's start practicing, kora!"

"Wait a moment," Lal walks towards Tsuna. "Sawada, give me 2 watches and a piece of rope,"

"Yes Lal!" Tsuna quickly hands her the supplies.

"Thanks," she walks back to Colonello. "Here, wear this first." She hands him a watch and straps the other watch on her right wrist.

"Sure thing, kora," He takes the watch from Lal and straps in on to his left wrist. Then, he ties his right leg to her left leg. Lal double checked the knot to make sure it was secure.

"Ready? Go!" Lal starts walking ahead of Colonello. But after three steps, Colonello trips; dragging Lal with him.

"Get a grip!" yells Lal as she tries to lift herself from the ground. "Let's try this again!" She tries to stand up but falls back down.

"Owww," Colonello groans as he cushions Lal's fall.

Fong approaches them, trying hard not to laugh. "Need a hand?"

"Sure thing, kora!"

Fong reaches down and Colonello grabs hold of Fong's hand. With his free hand, Colonello grabs Lal's hand and Fong lifts both of them off the ground.

"Thanks Fong," thanks Lal as she dusted herself off. She turns back to Colonello. "We need more practice. This time, you start with your left foot. Ready? Set, Go!"

Colonello starts with his left foot while Lal starts with her right. Soon, they were running in sync.

'**Click'**

"Five minutes are up," called Reborn. "Ready, Set, **BAM**!" A gun-shot went off and three teams started running in to the maze.

**_Lal's POV: _**

'_Right, left, right, left, right, left…..'_ was all that was going in to my mind right now.

"The watch says to take a right," Colonello said next to me. We take a right turn and keep on running, picking up speed along the way.

"Now we take a left," We steer left and continue on.

'_Damn, my shoe's falling off,'_ I grind my teeth while trying to put my shoe back on. "Whoa!" I yell as I lose my balance. I close my eyes, bracing myself for the fall. But before I hit the ground, I feel someone holding me up.

**_Colonello's POV:_**

I hear Lal's cry and turn to my right; just in time to see Lal falling_. 'Oh no! Lal's falling!'_ I thought as I stopped my running. _'I need to save her!'_

I spread out my legs and reach out my right hand to catch her. Just before she hit the ground, I caught her. I sighed in relief. Lal slowly opens her eyes and blushes. (_I don't blame her… She was in a dance position called a dip_). As I host her back up, she starts mumbling something too soft for me to hear.

I look at her with curiosity. "What are you saying? Speak louder, kora!"

"I said, Let….me… GO!" She pushes me away as her right leg steps back. Her face was filled with embarrassment.

"Is that all the thanks I get?" I smirked.

"I-I'll pay you back later! Now is not the time for this!" she looks at the map in the watch and frowned with concentration. "I think I see a shortcut! This way!" Lal starts leading again and I quicken my pace to catch up to her.

**_Author's POV: _**

"Yes, I see the exit!" cried Tsuna.

"Finally," sighed Dino.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, Dino gets "clumsy" without his subordinates. It was impossible to find any of his subordinates in this maze! As a result, Dino has been tripping many times.

Tsuna sighed, '_Well,_ _at least we're not in last place_,' he thought. _'I think Fong and Bel went ahead of us…'_ Suddenly, he sees two people dash past him. One of them was a female with blue hair and the other was a male with blonde hair.

"HII! How did they catch up so quickly?" yelled Tsuna in surprise.

"We're out, Colonello!" Lal quickly unties the knot and tightens her shoe. On the table in front of her, she grabs her gun and her partner's gun.

"Here, catch!" Lal throws the gun to Colonello and starts running. Colonello grabs his gun and sprints after Lal.

* * *

><p>Thanks to <strong>MNZ612 <strong>for giving me the idea for the Three-Legged Race :D

Fong is really polite :D

Left teams: Colonello x Lal Mirch, Bel x Fong, and Tsuna x Dino

Right teams: Yamamoto x Squalo, Aria x Xanxus, Gokudera x Fong

Thanks to the people who sent me feedback :) I'll continue writing and updating as quickly as possible :D


	9. Chapter 9: Target Shooting

**_Chapter 9: Target Shooting_**

Lal and Colonello run in to the forest; their watches instructing them where to turn.

'**BAM!'** Lal shoots a target behind her.

'**BAM! BAM! BAM!'** Colonello follows beside her.

"Nice sharp-shooting, Colonello," praised Lal. (Which is _extremely_ rare, coming from Lal!)

Colonello gave Lal a huge grin and a wink. "Of course, I was trained by the best commander!"

Lal blushes furiously and turns away from him. **'BAM!'** She looks at her watch. "We have to turn left now."

Both of them turn left and began shooting their way through.

"Geez, how many targets did Reborn hide in this forest?" Lal grunted as she shot three more targets. "_Survival Blast_!" yelled Lal as she shot down more targets.

"_Maximum Burst_!" yelled Colonello. A large blue flame shaped as a bird flew out of his gun; bursting all of the targets in its path.

"We need to take another left," called Lal. All of a sudden, they hear a blast not far from where they were. "I think Bel and Fong are close by."

"Let's hurry, kora!"

As they ran closer, they saw glimpses of Fong and Bel running ahead of them. Bel was using his knifes and Fong was using his special attack, Exploding Lotus Kempo.

Fong moves in to position and releases his special attack. "_Exploding Lotus Kempo_!" A storm dragon forms and blasts the targets. "Let's go."

"Ushishishi, right behind you," replies Bel.

"Hey, you two!" called Lal. Fong and Bel turn around slightly but keeps running.

"Ushishishi, seems that you caught up!" Bel snickered. "You were so far behind in the beginning,"

"Bel, pay attention," scolded Fong. "I see Gokudera up ahead! Let's go!" The Red team picks up speed to the finish line.

Lal whispers to Colonello. "Ready, set…. SPRINT!" Both of them run as fast as their legs could carry them.

"VOOOOIIII! About time you got here!" exclaimed Squalo waving his sword.

"Awesome! Look how fast they're running," Yamamoto slings his Shigure Kintoki behind his back and holds out his hand. "Here they come!"

"Come on Bel, Come on Fong! Hurry up!" urged Gokudera, hand also stretched out.

'**Slap!'** The Red team and Blue team slapped their team mates at the same time. Fong keeps on running ahead (because he's going twice) while Gokudera catches up.

"VOOOIIII! Full speed AHEAD!" yelled Squalo as he zooms after Gokudera. Yamamoto chuckles and runs with his teammate.

"We did it, _pant_, kora!" pants Colonello.

Lal manages to utter the word , "Yeah," before lying on the ground. Colonello lies next to her.

"You could do it Tsunayoshi – kun! You too Dino – kun!" cheered on Aria.

'**Slap'** Tsuna and Dino slap their teammates weakly on the hand.

Aria starts running as Xanxus uses his flames to propel himself.

Tsuna collapses on the ground, "That….was _tiring_,"

Suddenly, a helicopter flew above their heads and dropped down a rope ladder. Looking up, they could see Reborn and Romario on the helicopter.

Reborn grabs a megaphone and turns it on high volume. "Ciaossu! First teams, climb up the ladder. You are going to be transported to the Finish Line," Reborn announced.

Bel grabs the ladder first and starts to climb up. "Ushishishi, the prince goes first!"

"We're next, kora!" calls Colonello as he helps Lal off the ground. He helps Lal up the ladder before he starts climbing. Tsuna was right after them and finally, Dino.

* * *

><p>On the helicopter, Reborn provided them a small snack and a sports drink or water. Lal looked around and noticed a small screen on the back of the seat in front of her. After watching it for a few seconds, she noticed that it was the race that was taking place! Lal turns to Colonello (who happened to be seated right next to her).<p>

"Look, you could see the race from here," she points to the small screen in front of her.

"Cool, kora!" Both of them turned their attention towards the screen, watching their teammates run their courses.

* * *

><p>Sorry, the next chapter is going to be based on Yamamoto and Squalo (since they're running the courses).<p>

Don't worry though, Colonello and Lal will be back in the story soon :D

Please Review :D


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Results

**_Chapter 10: The Final Results_**

"VOOIII! We made it to the first checkpoint!" yelled Squalo.

"Look, there's a sign on the table," Yamamoto jogs towards the table. He reads the sign aloud. "Choose one of these animals. Your duty is to protect them with your dying will!"

Yamamoto glances at the animals. "Hmmm, which animal should we choose?" he asks.

Squalo observes all of them for a minute. "This one!" he finally decides.

"It's Reborn's Chameleon, Leon!" exclaimed Yamamoto. Leon jumps out of its cage and perches on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Well then, let's go!" The blue team sprints in to the field. Suddenly, arrows started flying at them.

"Woah!" Yamamoto quickly dodges two of them. He takes out his Shigure Kintoki and concentrated. _'Shigure Soen Ryu, Stance 8, Pelting Rain!'_ The arrows near him were quickly deflected off.

"Scontro di Squalo!" yelled Squalo. The arrows were quickly cut apart. "Hurry up! Let's get this over with!"

"Yeah!" Yamamoto replied. He looked at his watch. "We have to take a left now."

"Left it is!" Both of them turn left as they fend off shooting arrows.

"Damn, how many arrows are there?" grunted Squalo. He quickly cuts the arrows in half.

"As long as Leon is safe, we will pass," Yamamoto quickly dodges a group of arrows_. 'That was close!'_ he panted.

"Now we turn right!" yelled Squalo. The blue team turns right and sees a basketball court with basketballs on the side. Yamamoto puts down Leon in his cage and turns his attention to his partner.

"VOOII! What's this?" Squalo jabs his sword in to the basketball. The ball immediately deflates.

Yamamoto puts down his Shigure Kintoki and picks up another basketball. "This," he explains, "is a basketball. You shoot it in the basket over there; like this!" Yamamoto lines up his shot and throws the basketball. 'Swish'

Squalo tries to copy his teammate but to no avail. "VOOOOOIII! These balls are defective!" Squalo throws the basketball on the ground. Next to him was the Orange team. Aria quickly shot a basketball in to the net. '_Swish!_' "I'm even losing to a girl!"

"Now, now Squalo. Calm Down," Yamamoto starts sinking basketballs in to the net. '_Swish, Swish, Swish'. _

Squalo was impressed at how fast Yamamoto could shoot the basketball with speed and accuracy. _'Wow, he's good,'_ he thought.

'**BZZT!'**

"Yeah!" Yamamoto grabs his Shigure Kintoki and turns to his partner. "Race you to the finish line!"

"You're on, Brat!" smirked Squalo.

* * *

><p>"I see them, kora!" Colonello lowers down his binoculars and grins at Lal. "Squalo and Yamamoto are ahead of the other groups!"<p>

"Good to hear it," Lal huffed a sigh of relief.

"Oh! The Orange team and Red team are catching up!" cried Tsuna.

"You can do it!" cheered Dino.

"VOOOIII! I see the finish line!" yelled Squalo to Yamamoto.

"Just a little bit more!" encouraged Yamamoto.

"Move out of the way, Skum," The blue team turn around slightly and sees Xanxus carrying Aria.

"Hey," waved Aria. Xanxus uses his Dying Will X Guns gun to propel them to the finish line.

"Oh no, you don't!" Gokudera yelled. Fong runs right beside Gokudera.

"We need to speed this up! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" cried Squalo.

Colonello sees all 3 teams rushing to the finish line. He quickly turns to everyone near the finish line. "Everyone, move out of the way, kora!"

Everyone moves to the side and watches the three teams rushing to the finish line.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Control Center:<strong>_

"Goal, desu!" cries Haru.

"But who won?" asked Kyoko.

"Here, I'll put it in slow motion," Bianchi watches the video in slow motion. "We have a tie for first place! The Orange team and Blue team win! The Red team gets third place."

"Hahi! I better go get the prizes!" Haru rushes out of the room.

Kyoko picks up I-pin and turns to Bianchi. "Thanks for letting us help you!"

"No problem, you guys were a big help!" smiled Bianchi.

"Excuse me, but can you let us go?" Lussuria whined. Reborn turns to him with a smirk on his face.

"Sure," replied Reborn. "After this competition, you are _all _going to get intense training from me!" His eyes sparkled mischievously. "But first, we have to go back to Vongola Headquarters." Reborn presses a button on the wall next to him. The cage lifts and everyone cheers as they head towards Vongola Headquarters.

* * *

><p>"Please welcome our three finalists!" announced Kyoko. Everyone cheered and clapped as the Red, Orange, and Blue team enter the room.<p>

"Congrats on being first place, desu!" smiled Haru as she passed out gold envelopes to the Orange and Blue teams.

"Good job in coming in third place," said Bianchi sweetly as she passed out silver envelopes to the Red team.

"S-Sis," Gokudera mutters before passing out.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna rushes to Gokudera's aid as Bianchi smirks.

"Open them! Open them!" chants Lambo.

Lal opens her envelope first and reads it out loud. "Congratulations! You have been selected to be the King/Queen of tonight's… MIDNIGHT AFTER-PARTY?" Lal was astonished.

"Ah, it says the same thing on my envelope, kora!" Colonello grins.

Fong opens his envelope. "Congratulations! Your team and the teams before you now have a pass to skip out of Reborn's intense training session!"

"YES!" Tsuna and Dino do a high-five.

"Hm?" Reborn glares at his _no good students._ They quickly act disappointed in not doing intense training.

"Lunch is served!" a voice rings out cheerfully. Aria wheels out platters of food while Ganma brings pitchers of drinks to the tables. Everyone quickly gets seated and begins to eat.

"Delicious!" squealed Kyoko and Haru.

"Time to eat!" says Skull. But before he could take a bite, Reborn takes away his plate and eats it.

"G-Give that back!" cries Skull.

"Reborn, be kinder to Skull," scolded Fong. Fong takes a bite of the Mapo Tofu in front of him. "Mmmm, it's been a while since I was able to eat this," Fong sighed happily.

"I ordered it especially for you," Reborn sat back in his chair and brought the espresso up to his lips. "You couldn't eat this when you were a baby because it was spicy. Now that we are temporarily back, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Hey, Verde, do you have any more of those pills?" asks Lal.

"Yeah. Here you go," Verde slides another vial of pills across the table to Lal.

"Thanks Verde," Lal pops a pill in to her mouth. Wisps of blue smoke surround Lal then disappear. Colonello snatches a pill from Lal and pops it in to his mouth. Wisps of blue smoke also surround Colonello then fade away.

"Colonello! Do you know to ask before you take things?" yelled Lal. She grabs his collar and slaps him across the face multiple times.

"Good grief," Viper sighed.

After lunch was over, everyone took a few minutes to relax and rest. Suddenly, Reborn gets up from his seat. "It's time for intense training~" He smirked.

Some people tried to escape but Reborn quickly rounds everyone up and pushes them outside. "Now then, the intense training starts NOW!"

Over the explosions and cries of pain, Aria yells to the rest of the group. "It's time to go choose your outfits for the Midnight After-Party! Lal, please follow me! The rest of you follow Ganma!"

* * *

><p>The next chapter is about the Midnight After-Party! I just need to imagine a dress that Lal would look good in .<p>

I kind of wanted to add details of the Animal Raceway in to this story… but then the story will go off topic. Just in case you were wondering:

Gokudera and Fong chose his pet, the bald Uakari. Aria and Xanxus chose Falco, Colonello's pet.


	11. Chapter 11: Girls' Party Preparations

_**Chapter 11: Girl's Party Preparations**_

"I _refuse_ to wear a dress!" Lal crossed her arm and glared at Aria. "Especially a frilly one!"

"But it looks so good on you," Aria sighed. It's been half an hour and they _still_ couldn't agree on a dress. "Fine, then what kind of dress are you _willing_ to wear?"

"Something simple, nothing fancy." Replied Lal.

"Hmmm," Aria looked through the racks of dresses.

"I think I found my dress!" Kyoko steps out of her changing room and twirled around. She was wearing a light pink cocktail dress with flower patterns.

"You look cute!" cried Haru. "Hahi, I think I found a dress for Aria!" Haru turns to Aria, holding up a navy blue dress. The dress was strapless and went down to the knees. It also came with a purple shrug. "Why don't you try it on?"

"Sure," Aria takes the dress and walks toward the changing room.

'_Damn, this is why I hate fancy parties.'_ Thought Lal as she flipped through racks of dresses.

"Haru-chan, try on this dress!" Kyoko holds up a magenta colored dress.

"Ok," Haru takes the dress and also goes to the changing room.

Soon, Aria's stall opened and she walked out. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks great on you!" cried Kyoko. Lal nodded in agreement. _'That dress really shows Aria's figure. It also complements her hair color.'_

"H-Hello," said a soft voice.

"Chrome-chan! Is your training over?" asked Kyoko. Chrome nods slightly.

Haru peeks out of her changing room. "Chrome-chan! Ready to choose your dress?"

"Y-Yeah…" replies Chrome.

"Let's go look," Kyoko says as she gently guides Chrome to the racks of dresses.

"Hahi! I need help, desu!" Lal sighs and enters Haru's stall.

"What's the matter?" she asks. Haru turns to her with tears in her eyes.

"The zipper of the dress is caught in my hair. It hurts, desu!"

Lal sighed, "Be still. I'll get it out quickly." And just as she promised, she got Haru's hair free in less than a minute.

"Thanks Lal,"

"No problem," Lal exits the changing room and continues searching for a dress.

"Ta-Da!" Haru makes a grand exit from her changing room.

"Looking good, Haru," complimented Aria.

"Thanks! I like the color but, I wish it had more frills… Can you help me look for one?"

"I'd be happy to help," Soon, Aria had found a dress that Haru loved.

"Umm," Chrome timidly steps out of her changing room.

"Chrome-chan! You look gorgeous!" cried Haru and Kyoko.

Chrome blushes as she hears the compliments. She was wearing a spaghetti- strapped, lavender dress with a purple sash in the middle. The dress went all the way to her ankles and on the top right of her dress, there was a pin that looked like an orchard.

'_Wow, she's cute'_ thought Lal. '_So now I'm the only person without a dress…'_

As if right on cue, Kyoko walks up to Lal with a dress in her hand. "Lal, what do you think about this dress?"

Lal examined the dress for a second. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "It looks good! May I try it on?"

Kyoko nods and Lal goes in to the changing room. Few minutes later, she steps out smiling. "This dress is perfect! Thank you." Lal's voice is full of gratitude.

Kyoko giggled. "Glad to help!"

"We're here!" Bianchi and I-pin step in to the Girl's Dressing Room. "We had to help with set-up. The room looks gorgeous!" gushed Bianchi.

"That's great news!" smiled Haru. "Since you're here, let's get dresses for both of you!" She giggles as she flips through dresses.

Lal looks at the clock near the entrance. _'There's two hours before the Midnight After-Party begins…'_

"Hahi! We're running out of time! Let's quickly do our hair!" Haru quickly drags everyone to the mirrors.

'_What did I do to deserve this torture?'_ sighed Lal as Kyoko combed through her blue hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hour and a half later: <strong>_

"We're finished!" cried Kyoko and Haru.

"Let's go," Bianchi elegantly steps out of the Girls Changing Room. The other girls quickly follow after her.

'Here goes nothing,' Lal thought as she steps out of the room.

* * *

><p>Yeah, there are a lot of repeated words in the chapter... Sorry!<p>

Also, the next chapter _might_ be this story's last. Please support my next work (if I do think of one).

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12: Midnight AfterParty

_**Chapter 12: Midnight After-Party**_

'_Click'_ went Lal's low-heeled shoes as she descends down the left stair of the Grand Staircase. She looks around and gasps in amazement. The living room has been _completely _transformed since morning. Both staircases had red carpet running through them and stopped at the middle of the room. There were tables covered with luxurious food with drinks beside them. There was music floating in the background and a disco ball shining above them.

'_This place looks…amazing!'_ Lal thought as she walked down the staircase. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, someone suddenly hugged her. Obviously, her first instinct was to defend herself. She quickly jabbed her attacker in the ribs and kicked him in the shins.

"Oof!" went the attacker as he loosened his grip. Lal quickly turned around to see who her attacker was.

"C-Colonello!" she stared at him in disbelief. He was wearing a white suit but still had his green headband on. She blinked before yelling at him. "You bastard! What was that for?" Her eyes flashed with anger.

"I couldn't help myself, kora!" grinned Colonello. He looks at Lal's hair and dress. Her hair was still down but there was a red barrette in her hair. Her dress was strapless and dark blue with a red sash in the middle. It flowed loosely to her knees and there was red ribbon at the edge of her dress.

Colonello grabs Lal hand and gently kisses her skin. "You look lovely, Lal," he said smoothly.

Lal blushes furiously and looked away. "S-Shut up."

"Kings and Queens! Come to the front of the room," announced Reborn.

"That's us, kora!" Colonello grabs Lal hand and swiftly drags her to the front.

Once they were in the front, Kyoko and Haru smiled at the Queens.

"Congrats Aria and Lal!" smiled Kyoko. She gently puts a silver crown on Lal's head as Haru puts a similar crown on Aria's head. Then, they both take out a white cloak and draped them around the Queens.

Lal was stunned. "T-Thanks…" She takes out her barrette and adjusts her crown. She took a peek at Colonello, wondering if he would get a crown, too.

"Congrats Colonello," Reborn smirks as he drapes a cloak around Colonello's shoulders. Then, he put a white crown on his head.

"Thanks Reborn," said Colonello as he slapped Reborn's back. After all the Kings and Queens got their outfits, Reborn turned to the audience.

"Please welcome the Kings and Queens of our Midnight After-Party!" Everyone politely clapped and cheered. "Now, the Kings and Queens will nominate two people to start our party…. By dancing first on the dance floor!"

The blue team and orange team turned to each other.

"So… Who wants to be nominated?" asked Tsuna nervously.

"Let's row sham bow! It's the fairest way to do it. The winner gets to choose whether or not they want to dance first. If yes, the person will get to choose their partner," Colonello looks at the group. "Is that fair enough?"

"Seems fair enough," chuckled Yamamoto.

"VOOI! Let's start already!" yelled Squalo.

"Ok, Row-sham-bow!" After a few rounds, only Colonello, Aria, and Yamamoto were left. After five more rounds, the final winner was Yamamoto.

"So, would you like to dance first?" asked Tsuna.

Yamamoto looked at the two Queens. From behind, he could feel Colonello and Ganma's murderous glares. "It's ok," he chuckled nervously. "I'll pass, Tsuna." Tsuna nods before turning to Colonello next.

"Would you like to dance first?" he asks the second place winner.

"Sure!" Colonello grinned and walked over to Lal. "She will be my partner," he said, swinging his arm around her bare shoulders.

_**Lal's POV:**_

"She will be my partner," said Colonello to the group.

'_What the hell?'_ I look at Colonello with bewilderment clearly written on my face. He chuckles and whispers in to my ear.

"Let's go to the dance floor, partner." He smirks as he drags me to the dance floor.

"Let me go!" I hiss.

"No!" countered Colonello.

"Yes!"

"No!"

The argument went on for a few minutes. Soon, we were stepping on the dance floor. _'Darn, too late to turn back now,'_ I sighed, defeated. Colonello gently grabbed my waist as I hesitantly put my arms on his shoulders. He grinned at me and nodded at Reborn. Reborn smirked and started to play the music. Slow music.

'_What? Out of all the dances, I have to slow dance? With Colonello?'_ I glare at Reborn as I slow dance with Colonello.

"Don't be so tense, Lal" he whispers.

'_Easy for him to say.'_ I thought crossly. But staring at Colonello's face somehow made me feel secure. I sigh as I slowly loosen up, enjoying the dance.

_**Colonello's POV: **_

'_Ah, she's loosening up,'_ I thought as Lal becomes less and less tense. '_She looks so beautiful_.' I stare at her as I slow danced with her. '_She looks so graceful, too!' _

Suddenly, I see Reborn signaling me that the song is almost over. I tighten my grip on her waist. She looks up at me, clearly surprised. Then, she shyly wraps her arms over my neck. I was so surprised of her action that I blushed.

"Colonello, are you ok? You're red," Lal puts her hand on my forehead, making me blush harder (and redder!). "No, you don't have a fever…" Her voice was cut off as I put my lips on her lips. She quickly tenses up but then relaxes, kissing me back.

"Ahm," coughed Reborn. Lal snaps to attention and quickly breaks the kiss. She blushes and looks away as I glare at Reborn for interrupting. He just smirked and turned to the audience.

"Let's give a round of applause for our new couple!" Lal turns around and glares at Reborn. She marches up to him and furiously whispers to him. Reborn just smirks and says, "Now, the dance floor is available to everyone!" Soon, people were dancing on the dance floor.

_**Lal's POV: **_

'_Reborn is going to pay for this,'_ I thought as I grit my teeth in anger. I march out to the balcony and took a deep breath. The fresh night air distinguished my anger. As I stare up at the full moon, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Colonello. It's you, isn't it," I asked, not bothering to turn around.

"You got me," Colonello walks up next to me. "Here, you haven't eaten dinner, right?" Colonello hands me a plate of food.

"Thanks," I took a bite of the salad. "Hey, you remembered that I didn't like fatty foods." It was true. My plate was mostly filled with vegetables and fruits.

"Of course," he replied simply. He took a bite of his food and swallowed. We ate in silence as we stared at the moonlit scenery. After a while, I started shivering from the chilly night air. Colonello noticed this and draped his cloak over mine.

"T-Thanks," I said, blushing.

Suddenly, Reborn clicked on his megaphone. "It's almost time for the Midnight After-Party to end. Please assemble inside for the last dance of the night."

Colonello finishes his plate of food and looks at me. "It's time for the last dance. Are you going?"

I take my last bite before replying. "Depends," I smile at Colonello slightly. He grins and extends his hand towards me.

"Will you dance with me?" I look into his baby-blue eyes and smiled.

"Yes," I put my hand in to his and we walk to the dance floor. On the dance floor, I spot a few people I recognize. Chrome was dancing with Hibari, Haru was dancing with Gokudera, Aria was dancing with Ganma, I-pin was dancing with Fong, and Kyoko was dancing with Tsuna.

We took our place on the dance floor and waited for the music to start.

_**Author's POV:**_

The music that played out of the speakers was another slow dance.

_'Great, another slow dance.'_ Groaned Lal. She put her hands around Colonello's neck while Colonello put his hands on her waist.

After a minute, Colonello sighed and pulled Lal closer to him. "What's wrong? You don't seem to be enjoying the dance," he bent down and kissed Lal on the neck. Lal immediately blushed and faced Colonello.

"W-What was that for?" stuttered Lal. Colonello didn't answer and continued kissing her. She gave out a quiet moan. "S-Stop it Colonello… Oh!" She gave a small gasp when Colonello's hands started to crawl up her waist. "Stop it! Other people are watching!" she blushes as she slaps Colonello's hand.

Colonello smirked. "I don't mind," he said as he continued to kiss her.

"Ah," Lal moaned again, this time a bit louder.

Reborn quickly turns to Colonello and Lal (Wow, Reborn's sharp ears could hear everything). He sees what Colonello is doing to Lal and smirks. He watches them in amusement as he sips his espresso.

"You turn me on, kora!" he whispered as he kissed her neck. He sucks her skin and leaves a kiss mark.

"S-Shut up!" blushes Lal. Soon, the music ends and everyone on the dance floor stops dancing.

"Thank you all for coming to my Midnight After-Party. Now, may I present you the best couple in tonight's Party! Colonello and Lal Mirch!" announced Reborn. Lal blushes as everyone turned to them, congratulating them in being the best couple. She blushes even harder when Reborn suggested them to kiss.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" chanted the crowd.

Colonello turns to Lal with a grin on his face. Lal looks away, embarrassed at all the attention. He grabs her waist and tilts her head. Then, he gently kisses her on the lips. Lal lets out a little moan when Colonello's tongue enters her mouth. Everyone cheered loudly as they broke the kiss.

"I love you, kora!" Colonello whispered in to Lal's ear. Her first reaction was to slap him but she holds herself back.

"I- I love you too... "she replies, kissing him on the cheek. "Colonello, I've always loved you."

* * *

><p>Aww, I'm so sad that this is the last chapter :'( I might make an epilogue in the future... I haven't decided yet.<p>

Anyways, thanks to my friends who helped me proof read my chapters :D

Also, thank you to the following people who supported me by reviewing my chapters:

- Yup It Is

- sorayoshi

- Featherain

- COLONELA

- Carolily

- MNZ612

Thanks again to everyone who read my story and I hope you will support my next work :)

~DreamSugar


End file.
